Deyja fyrir þig
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: Kau tahu apa arti Anemone? Itu artinya berkorban cinta untukmu. Ice x femNor, moved from my old account.


"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sigurður?" tanya Halldora Bondevik, memperhatikan adik laki-lakinya yang bernama Sigurður Steillson dengan heran. "Tidak bosan setiap hari menaruh bunga itu di vas dan membuangnya setiap hari? Apalagi kau menambahkan jumlahnya terus menerus."

Pria platinum blonde tersebut menatap kakak perempuannya dengan tatapan aneh sambil menaruh satu bunga merah yang entah apa itu namanya, tetapi yang jelas itu bukan bunga mawar—melainkan bunga yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya di Eropa Utara. "Memang kenapa aku menaruh bunga itu di sini setiap hari, Halldora?" tanya Sigurður dengan wajah datar, ada semburat merah di wajah pucatnya. "Aku hanya iseng saja."

Halldora berjengit, ini yang paling ia tidak sukai dari adik Islandia-nya tersebut. Ia dan Sigurður sama sekali bukan saudara kandung—bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak ada relasi apapun di dalam sejarah hidup mereka. Dulu ketika Sigurður masih anak-anak, ia kerap kali memanggil Halldora dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Tetapi seiring dengan pertumbuhan Sigurður, ia mulai tidak mau memanggil Halldora dengan sebutan kakak. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa dia seperti itu dan sampai saat ini Halldora sama sekali tidak tahu sebabnya.

"Panggil aku kakak, Sigurður," kata Halldora dingin seraya mengeluarkan aura magis dari dalam tubuhnya. "Ayo cepat."

Sekujur tubuh Sigurður merinding, ini baru namanya ancaman mengerikan—jauh lebih mengerikan dari ancaman nuklir. "B—buat apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mau."

"Dulu kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kakak'," gumam Halldora setengah mengancam, atau mungkin berharap sesuatu. "Ayo katakan lagi."

"_E__ngin leið_!" bentak Sigurður kasar, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. "Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!" **[1]**

.

.

.

**Deyja ****fyrir ****þig**** [Dying For You]**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Juga untuk _min karlek_ saya yang sudah semester lima.

Warning: Ice x femNor, not NorIce. AU, OOC, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

* * *

_When you return to your side and this alone with you. I say things. Do not repeat ever of compassion._

* * *

"_Hej_, bocah!" seru Matthias Køhler dengan wajah jahil. "Mau pergi ke toko bunga lagi?"

Sigurður menghela nafas, hampir saja ia terlonjak. "K—kau? Jangan mengagetiku seperti itu!" ujarnya dengan nada ketus. Ya ampun, mengapa di saat seperti ini ia harus bertemu dengan orang bawel semacam Matthias. Darimana pria itu tahu bahwa ia sering pergi ke toko bunga. Jangan-jangan toko bunga itu dekat dengan rumah Matthias lagi, pikirnya ngeri. Jika itu benar, ia akan cari toko bunga lain.

"Hm, wajahmu tampak memerah. Sudah punya pacar rupanya?" balas Matthias dengan wajah jahil. "Kenalkan dong siapa pacarmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Matthias menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dan mengelus kepala Sigurður dengan lembut lalu memeluknya hingga Sigurður kehabisan nafas. "Wah, rupanya adik kecil kita sudah besar. Nanti kalau sudah jadian, jangan lupa traktir aku, Beary dan Tiina. Kalau Hallie biar aku saja yang traktir."

Bisakah kau diam sedikit, kambing jantan, rutuk Sigurður dalam hati sambil meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Matthias. Mengapa setiap kali bertemu denganmu selalu saja mengganggu hidupku yang tentram damai.

"_Hej_! _Hej_!" Matthias menyelak. "Kalau ingin aku lepas, bilang saja dengan baik-baik."

Sigurður buru-buru melepaskan diri dan menatap Matthias dengan tatapan marah dan meninggalkan Matthias yang tampak (pura-pura) terluka.

Matthias ada benarnya—memang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu sering sekali pergi ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga. Bunga untuk seseorang yang ia paling cintai selama hidupnya. Untuk cinta terlarang yang ia rasakan sekaligus candu mendalam untuknya.

Bunga Anemone. Melambangkan cinta yang mengorbankan nyawa sekaligus mengandung arti yang terselubung.

Itu yang ia rasakan selama ini, mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya sendiri. Sigurður tidak tahu sejak kapan hal itu terjadi, tetapi ia menikmati cintanya terhadap Halldora.

Sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa mengatakan cintanya sendiri pada Halldora karena takut kakaknya itu akan menolaknya habis-habisan. Takut jika Halldora mengejeknya dan menyebutnya sebagai anak ingusan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menaruh bunga Anemone tersebut di dalam vas bunga dan menambahkan satu batang setiap hari.

Misalkan pada hari pertama adalah satu batang. Hari kedua, Sigurður akan membuang Anemone tersebut dan menggantinya dengan yang baru sebanyak dua batang. Begitu seterusnya hingga saat ini yang kini berjumlah tiga puluh batang.

Ia tahu tindakannya ini bodoh dan tidak berguna—bahkan Halldora memarahinya karena hal tersebut dan menganggap tindakan Sigurður hanya pemborosan semata. Mungkin dikarenakan ia sering meminjam uang pada Halldora selama ini karena uangnya cepat habis entah gara-gara ia tidak bisa mengatur keuangan atau karena ia sering berhutang di sekolah mengenai makanan.

Tetapi ia tidak peduli, karena ia melakukan ini demi cintanya yang mendalam. Baginya uang sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Bisa saja ia memilih bunga lain yang lebih baik selain Anemone.

Sayangnya, bunga Anemone merupakan representasi dari cintanya sendiri. Ia seperti mati begitu tahu cintanya terlarang. Tubuh dan nyawa boleh saja ada di dalam dirinya, tetapi jiwa Sigurður seperti mati.

Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyatakan apa yang ia maksud pada kakaknya sekalipun kakaknya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti dari bunga tersebut.

"_Ég __elska __þig,__stóra __systir_," tuturnya lemah. Mata violetnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak bisa jelaskan dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. **[2]**

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai menetes di wajahnya. Harga dirinya terluka mengapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya kepada Halldora. Halldora adalah wanita cantik dan banyak pria-pria yang jauh lebih tampan darinya—mengincar kakaknya tersebut, terutama Matthias yang hampir setiap hari tidak pernah gentar mendekati kakaknya.

"_Ngapain kau pajang bunga itu?" tanya Matthias dengan wajah yang tidak sedap dipandang. "Kasih cewek bunga yang bagus kayak mawar, kek. Jangan bunga tidak jelas seperti itu."_

_Benar saja—setiap Matthias datang berkunjung, selalu saja mengomentari bunga apa yang ia pajang. Bisa saja ia menyuruh Matthias keluar dari rumah saat ini juga tetapi sialnya ada Berwald, Tiina, Peter, Antonio, Gilbert dan teman-teman satu rekan kerja mereka._

"_Tidak boleh?" balas __Sigurður sambil mengacungkan jempolnya lalu membalikkan jarinya ke bawah. "Bosan itu-itu saja. Yang penting maknanya."_

_Matthias terkekeh. "Sudah berani melawan orang yang lebih tua, rupanya."_

"_Teserah," gumam Sigurður datar dan matanya sesekali mengerling ke arah Halldora. "Ngomong-ngomong ngapain ke sini?"_

"_Mau melakukan PDKT pada Hallie," jawab Matthias lantang. "Aku yakin dia pasti luluh dihadapanku!"_

Bukan sekedar omongan semata, tetapi memang itulah kenyataan yang ada. Jika ia perhatikan, Halldora tampaknya sudah melunak di hadapan Mathias.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menyerah.

Dan berhenti melakukan segala sesuatunya untuk menyatakan cinta untuk kakaknya.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Sigurður sama sekali tidak menaruh bunga Anemone di vas bunga satu batang pun. Begitu juga dengan lima hari berikutnya. Hal itu membuat Halldora mengernyit keheranan dan mulai cemas terhadap Sigurður .

"Tidak ada bunga?" tanya Halldora datar. "Kehabisan uang?"

Sigurður menarik nafas panjang, memaksakan diri bicara. "Sudah tidak perlu lagi," gumamnya. "Itu sama sekali tidak perlu bagimu, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Halldora, mulai kesal. "Aku sama sekali tidak paham. Bukankah lebih baik menyimpan uangmu daripada membeli bunga seperti itu."

Pemuda Islandia tersebut terdiam seribu bahasa. Bagaimana ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membicarakan soal ini. Sakit, ia merasakannya dari nada Halldora yang menganggap bunga Anemone yang ia taruh di vas bunga sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Menganggap hanya bercandaan semata.

"Pikir saja sendiri," geram Sigurður sambil menggebrak mejanya. "Percuma bicara denganmu jika kamu sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Si— Sigurður!" seru Halldora kaget melihat adiknya menggeram seperti itu. "Kau kenapa?"

Sigurður diam, wajahnya merah padam menatap kakak perempuannya. Dengan kesal ia berlari ke arah pintu keluar dan Halldora terpaku di tempatnya berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Wah-wah," celetuk Matthias. "Kalian sedang bertengkar rupanya? Dan bocah itu kabur kemana sekarang?"

Berwald memukul kepala Matthias. "Diam, _kambing!_"

Halldora tidak menjawab celetukan Matthias dan menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut. "Bisakah kau pulang sekarang, _anko uzai_. Dan juga yang lainnya," gerutunya. "Aku tidak mau diganggu sama sekali."

Tiina mendekati Halldora perlahan. "Kalau ada sesuatu, katakan saja pada kami. Sebisa mungkin kami akan membantu, _moi_."

Halldora menggerutu dalam hati, bukan bantuan mungkin yang ia dapat, melainkan masalah baru. Setiap ia berurusan dengan mereka, ada saja masalah-masalah tidak jelas. Terutama dengan _anko uzai_ tersebut. Sekarang Sigurður memusuhinya tanpa alasan yang jelas, mau buat apa lagi dia jika adik yang ia sayangi sekarang memusuhinya. Hanya satu-satunya tempat Halldora bergantung dan orang yang paling dekat dengan dirinya.

"Tidak ada bunga Anemone?" tanya Tiina tiba-tiba. "Biasanya Sigurður selalu menaruhnya setiap hari. Apa mungkin perasaanku saja bunganya bertambah banyak setiap hari?"

"Dia sudah bosan, barangkali," kata Halldora kaku. "Katanya aku tidak mengerti dirinya."

Tiina tersenyum lembut pada Halldora. "Setiap bunga ada artinya. Pernah tanya padanya mengapa dia selalu menaruh bunga Anemone itu setiap hari?"

Pertanyaan Tiina membuat Halldora tertohok. Memang selama ini ia tidak pernah menanyakan mengapa Sigurður selalu menaruh bunga Anemone tersebut di vas bunganya. Halldora sering mencela tindakan Sigurður sebagai bentuk pemborosan semata. Mungkin perkataan Tiina ada benarnya. Bisa saja Sigurður ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia katakan kepadanya lewat bunga. Ya Tuhan, mengapa ia bisa sekejam itu pada adiknya sendiri.

"Cari saja apa maksudnya," kata Berwald dengan singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

Memang percuma saja berbicara dengan mereka, pikir Halldora panas. Bukannya memberikan solusi untuknya, malah memutarbalikkan pertanyaan.

"Anemone dalam bahasa bunga adalah berkorban hanya untukmu," ujar Tiina. "Tetapi di sisi lain artinya adalah aku mencintaimu. Jika Sigurður menambahkan bunga Anemone setiap hari, bisa saja artinya cintanya terhadapmu semakin besar atau mungkin bermakna pengorbanan yang harus ditanggung olehnya, _moi_."

Halldora tercenung. Kalau begitu pantas saja Sigurður marah kepadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak berperasaan terhadapnya.

—00—

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sigurður mendiamkan Halldora. Muak, kesal, sakit hati bercampur jadi satu. Beberapa hari belakangan ini ia sering menginap di rumah keluarga Oxenstierna karena terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya tetapi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"_Moi_, kumohon pulanglah!" pinta Tiina memelas. "Kasihan Halldora jika didiamkan terus menerus. Dia mungkin sadar akan kesalahannya."

"Iya, _desu yo_," ujar Peter dengan wajah jahil. "Nanti tidak ada objek yang bisa dibuat iseng lagi!"

Memang benar, kasihan jika kakaknya terus-terusan didiamkan. Lagipula ia sendiri yang bodoh, terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah yang ada—namanya juga masih remaja. Ia jadi seperti anak kecil saja bersikap seperti ini. Ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan bersikap biasa di depan kakaknya seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

Ketika Sigurður pulang betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati vas bunganya penuh dengan bunga Anemone yang masih segar. Tidak hanya satu vas bunga, melainkan ada tiga vas bunga. Semuanya terisi penuh.

"A—apa?" tanya Sigurður kaget. "Mengapa tahu-tahu—."

"Kaget?" tanya Halldora pelan seraya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dan memeluk Sigurður dari belakang. "Aku mengerti sekarang. _Jeg beklager, illebror_." **[3]**

Sigurður tergagap. "A—ah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Itu kesalahanku sendiri—sungguh, kakak tidak usah merasa sungkan. Ah, sudahlah."

Bukan jawaban yang Sigurður dapat, melainkan ciuman hangat dari kakak perempuannya tersebut. Tepat di bibirnya.

"_Jeg elsker __deg mer__ enn noen__ blomst.__Takk for__ ofre __for meg og alltid elske __meg_." **[4]**

Sigurður terdiam di tempatnya, bersikap wajar di depan Halldora—tetapi rasa senang di dalam hati tidak bisa ia sembunyikan secara menyeluruh. Bahasa tubuhnya pun juga mengatakan bahwa memang begitulah yang dirasakan Sigurður sendiri.

"_Eg elska Þig—__ stóra__ systir_," gumamnya dan membubuhkan ciuman di bibir kakaknya tersebut.

* * *

_When you return to your side. I do not deny your kisses the love I gave you, you can not forget._

* * *

**FIN**

Glossarium:

[1] Tidak akan (Islandia)

[2] I love you, my sister (Islandia)

[3] I'm sorry, my little brother (Norwegian)

[4] Aku mencintaimu lebih dari bunga manapun. Terima kasih telah berkorban untukku dan selalu mencintaiku.


End file.
